Heroic Armor
The Heroic Armor, previously known as the Knight Armor, is a male armor found in . Its hat counterpart is the Knight's Helmet. Description The Heroic Armor a full body suit of steel plate armor. In EBF5, it is lined with green fabric. In previous games, it has a red scarf instead. It gives a huge boost to and good boosts to and , at the cost of reducing the wearer's and their resistance to and (in EBF3) or (in EBF4 and 5). In EBF5, it also gives up to a 100% resistance to Thunder, along with a chance to grant the wearer the status. Found at the Rock Lake. Found in the Temple of Godcat, in the left chest in the gated area on the four Blood Orb pedestals screen, protected by the Protector battle. . |lvl1HP = 10% |lvl2HP = 15% |lvl3HP = 20% |lvl4HP = 25% |lvl5HP = 30% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Fire |res1num = -30% |lvl1DEF = 20% |lvl2DEF = 30% |lvl3DEF = 40% |lvl4DEF = 50% |lvl5DEF = 60% |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Water |res2num = -30% |lvl1MDF = 10% |lvl2MDF = 15% |lvl3MDF = 20% |lvl4MDF = 30% |lvl5MDF = 40% |lvl1EVA = -20% |lvl2EVA = -20% |lvl3EVA = -20% |lvl4EVA = -20% |lvl5EVA = -20% |AutoStatusChance = (30%) |AutoStatusStrength = 2x |item21 = Iron Ore |item21number = 4 |item31 = Iron Ore |item31number = 10 |item41 = Steel Plate |item41number = 1 |item42 = Silver Plate |item42number = 4 |item51 = Silver Plate |item51number = 8 |item52 = Iron Ore |item52number = 40}} . |lvl1HP = 5% |lvl2HP = 10% |lvl3HP = 15% |lvl4HP = 20% |lvl5HP = 25% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Fire |res1num = -30% |lvl1DEF = 20% |lvl2DEF = 30% |lvl3DEF = 40% |lvl4DEF = 50% |lvl5DEF = 60% |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Thunder |res2num = -30% |lvl1MDF = 10% |lvl2MDF = 15% |lvl3MDF = 20% |lvl4MDF = 25% |lvl5MDF = 30% |lvl1EVA = -20% |lvl2EVA = -20% |lvl3EVA = -20% |lvl4EVA = -20% |lvl5EVA = -20% |AutoStatusChance = (30%) |AutoStatusStrength = 2x |item21 = Iron Ore |item21number = 4 |item31 = Iron Ore |item31number = 10 |item41 = Steel Plate |item41number = 1 |item42 = Silver Plate |item42number = 4 |item51 = Silver Plate |item51number = 8 |item52 = Iron Ore |item52number = 40}} It is the default armor of NoLegs and he wears it when he joins the party in Hope Harbor. * |lvl2HP = 0%5% |lvl3HP = 0%10% |lvl4HP = 5%15% |lvl5HP = 10%20% |lvl1DEF = 10% |lvl2DEF = 20% |lvl3DEF = 40% |lvl4DEF = 50% |lvl5DEF = 65% |lvl1MDF = 10% |lvl2MDF = 15% |lvl3MDF = 20% |lvl4MDF = 30% |lvl5MDF = 45% |lvl1EVA = -20% |lvl2EVA = -20% |lvl3EVA = -20% |lvl4EVA = -20% |lvl5EVA = -20% |AutoStatusStrength = |AutoStatusChance = (33%) |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Fire |res1num = -30% |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Thunder |res2num = long100 |resist3type = Element |resist3 = Water |res3num = -30% |item21 = Steel Plate |item21number = 1 |item31 = Steel Plate |item31number = 3 |item41 = Silver Plate |item41number = 6 |item42 = Steel Plate |item42number = 8 |item51 = Titanium |item51number = 1 |note = Before the v2 update, didn't give Defend. }} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Male Armor Category:Matt Category:Lance Category:NoLegs